1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a three-dimensional (3D) display device for providing an input-output interface using a dynamic magnetic field control and method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent times, developments in display technology for generating a three-dimensional (3D) image have witnessed a great deal of progress. Accordingly, there is a need for a development in interface technology for interacting with the 3D image.